Second Chance
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: A MiXian Fiction. mohon jangan flame castnya! / ketika tuhan memberinya kado kematian dan ketika tuhan mengembalikan orang yang dicintainya."Ge..geh..aahh..sa..haahh..uhuk! rang..haehh..". "Baby! Tidaaaakkk!" "Terima kasih tuhan, terimakasih KuiXian"


**KyuHyunJiyoon Present:**

**~Second chance~**

**.**

**Pair:**

**~MiXian~**

**(Zhoumi X KuiXian)**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Zhoumi As Zhoumi**

**Cho Kyuhyun As KuiXian**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Crack Pair, No fell, bad diction, Typo and the friends**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kepada KyuMin Shipper, maaf kepada wonKyu Shipper, Maaf kepada ZhouRy Shipper dan maaf kepada Reader atau Author yang tidak menyukai pair ini. Fic ini Khusus untuk Ulang tahun Zhoumi gege, dan Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk teman sesama Author yang begitu mencintai Zhoumi 'NINAMUM ITHA'. Will you like it! Dan aku terima Flame, tapi tolong, jangan flame cast dalam fic ini,tapi flame-lah ceritanya jika menurut kalian ini tidak bagus. Ok! Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18-04-2012**

.

.

Kakinya melangkah gontai, malam ini sungguh malam yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Dia bahkan tak semangat lagi untuk hidup, memorinya selalu memutar terus menerus potongan-potongan kenangan masa lalunya dengan orang yang sangat amat dicintainya.

Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya, membasahi bibir yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan. Penyesalan yang tak akan pernah kembali, suatu kebodohan yang dibuatnya dimasa lalu. Sebelum orang terkasihnya itu pergi, dia tak sempat mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Namaja yang amat-sangat dicintainya itu. Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal….

**Flashback**

**06-04-2012**

Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu, menandakan dia sedang tergesa-gesa. "Oh ya tuhan! I'm late!" Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri disela-sela kegiatannya. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memasang jam weker. Dia akan berkencan dengan 'Baby'-nya pukul 20.00 tadi, tapi sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam! Hey, kau benar-benar terlambat, Zhoumi!

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Haahh… mianhae.. hosh.. hahhh" Zhoumi sampao ditempat tujuannya, Café. Di hadapannya duduk seorang namja manis yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Pantatnya terasa panas duduk di Café ini selama 1 jam!

Zhoumi mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "KuiXian… Mianhae.." Namja tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping KuiXian. Diraihnya dagu KuiXian yang sedang merajuk. Bibir yang dimajukan, pipi yang di gembungkan. Sungguh terlihat imut dimata Zhoumi.

"Baby? Gwaenchana? Gege minta maaf! Tadi Gege tertidur dan Gege lupa memasang Alarm, Baby tidak marahkan?" Bujuk Zhoumi, tangannya turun menggenggam tangan KuiXian.

KuiXian diam, masih belum mau mendengarkan apa kata Gege kesayangannya itu. Zhoumi mengerang frustasi. "Oh ya tuhan! Baby, bicaralah pada Gege! Kau mau apa? Baju baru? Sepatu mahal? Atau-" tiba-tiba muncul bohlam kuning diatas kepala Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum misterius, di lepaskannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan KuiXian lalu menumpukan sikunya ke meja dan menopang dagu sambil tersenyum 1000 watt ala Zhoumi.

"Ehem! Err… Baby, kau mau PSP baru? Atau kau mau CD game yang terbaru? Atau mau CD game yang limited editon? Atau kau mau portable game yang baru? Atau-"

**Grep**

KuiXian memluk Zhoumi, "Gege~" ucapnya manja, "Gege benar-benar akan membelikanku Game baru?" Tanya KuiXian sambil menggosokkan wajahnya kewajah Zhoumi.

'Gotcha!' batin Zhoumi merdeka, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Yeah! Gege akan membelikan itu semua untukmu, asalkan kau mau-"

"Ne! aku mau! Aku mau memaafkan Gege, tapi janji, Ne? jangan terlambat lagi! Gege tau? Aku seperti Yeoja yang menunggu kekasihnya, padahal aku hanya menunggu seorang Zhoumi" Ucap KuiXian memotong omongan Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum pahit, 'Yah.. Gege tau, kau bukan kekasih Gege, tapi percayalah, Gege sangat mencintaimu!' batin Zhoumi sedih. Zhoumi membalas pelukan KuiXian, mencium Surai madu itu dengan senang hati. Zhoumi sangat mencintai sosok KuiXian. Sifatnya, wajahnya, semuanya.

**Flashback End**

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, menciptakan tangisan tanpa suara. Menciptakan luka masa lalu yang kembali terkoyak, mengalirkan darah-darah penyesalan dari sela-selanya.

"KuiXian…" Namja itu menggumamkan satu nama yang paling berharga dihidupnya. Nama yang masih terus berbekas dihatinya, walaupun pemilik nama itu telah tiada.

Langkah gontai, pandangan matanya kosong menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Tersenyum pedih pada bulan dan bintang yang menertawai kisah masa lalunya.

"KuiBaby, apa kabarmu, Hm? Sudah 2 tahun kita tak bertemu… besok ulang tahunku, kau tak mau memberiku kejutan, Hm? Kau bahkan rela PSP-mu hancur demi aku.. KuiBaby.. hiks.." Isakannya pecah, dia menangis pelan. Merindukan sosok namja yang senantiasa membuat dia tertawa. Tapi Namja itu tak ada, dia pergi. Dia sudah pergi.

Air matanya kembali mengalit, membuat pipi tirusnya basah akan air mata kerinduan. Memorinya memnutar kembali bayangan masa lalu yang begitu melekat diotaknya.

**Flashback **

**Minggu malam, 18-04-2010**

Namja bersurai coklat itu menyeringai setanmelihat Gege tersayangnya –Zhoumi, mondar-mandir gelisah. Di hampirinya Zhoumi yang masih bergerak gelisah, "Wae, Ge?" tanya namja manis itu. Zhoumi sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, "Eh? KuiBaby. Eng… tugas Gege hilang, kau melihatnya?" Tanya Zhoumi masih dengan wajah paniknya. KuiXian tersenyum tipis, "Tugas? Apakah kliping tugas yang akan dikumpulkan lusa itu? Kliping berwarna hijau, Bukan?" Tanya KuiXian lagi. Zhoumi menatap penuh harap pada KuiXian, sedangkan KuiXian menyeringai setan, rencananya akan berhasil!

"Eh? Ne! apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Zhoumi antusian. KuiXian kembali menyeringai, sedangkan Zhoumi mengrenyitkan dahinya heran, jarang-jarang Baby-nya menyeringai seperti itu, "Eh? Wae baby?" Tanya Zhoumi heran.

"Ups! Mianhae Gege, tugasmu yang itu tak sengaja aku bakar! Mianhae, Ne?" ucap KuiXian penuh penyesalan yang tentunya saja itu palsu.

Zhoumi yang mendengarkan penuturan KuiXian rasanya hendak pingsan! Tugas yang di buatnya selama sebulan itu terbakar sia-sia. Zhoumi menatap KuiXian sedih, "Aigo! Kenapa kau bakar sih?" Tanya Zhoumi mencoba menahan amarahnya. KuiXian menepuk pipi Zhoumi pelan, "Hehehe… Kasihan sekali Gege?" Ucap KuiXian santai. Melihat perubahan wajah Zhoumi, KuiXian buru-buru kabur menghindar dari amukan Zhoumi.

"Argh! KuiXian! Sial! Kenapa kau bakar tugasku!" Zhoumi mengumpat kesal. Dia bersumpah akan menyita seluruh game-game KuiXian

**Besoknya…**

**19-04-2010**

KuiXian yang tadi malam kabur mengungsi kerumah Hyukjae sekarang tengah menatap horor pada kamarnya. Semua game-game tercintanya hilang! Tak bersisa satupun! Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah kamar Zhoumi

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Brak!**

"GEGEEEEE!" KuiXian berteriak kearah Zhoumi yang sedang tersenyum ganjil. "Wae?" jawab Zhoumi tanpa menoleh kearah KuiXian.

"Aish! Gege menyebalkan! Mana semua game-ku!" Tanya KuiXian garang. Zhoumi dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan KuiXian. "Ya! Gege!" teriak Namja oenyuka game itu. Tapi Zhoumi tak mendengarkan.

Setelah Zhoumi pergi, buru-buru KuiXian menelpon Hyukjae.

**Tuutt…**

**Tuutt…**

**Tuutt…**

**Tuu- Klik!**

"**Yeobseyo?"** Hyukjae menjawab telepon KuiXian

"Ya! Semua game-ku disita! Kau harus tanggung jawab, Monyet!"

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya mendengar KuiXian menyebutnya monyet, **"Mwo? Ya! Bocah sepertimu jangan asal bicara!" **jawab Hyukjae tak mau kalah

"Gege, kejutannya kapan diberikan pada Zhoumi-Gege? Gameku disitanya!"

"**Mwo? Huahah! Itu nasibmu KuiBaby~ hihihi"**

"Ya! Ayolha Gege! Bantu aku! Kejutannya malam ini bukan?"

"**Hm, Yeah. Kau siapakanlah kadomu, ah ya! Aku harus menemui Donghae, Ja-na!"**

**Klik!**

"Ya! Halo? Halo? Aish! Monyeett!"

Dan teleponpu terputus.

**Flashback End**

Masih terasa segar diingatannya, Hyukjae, Donghae dan teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Babynya merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi air matanya kembali mengalir. Mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum pesta kejutan itu, KuiXian kecelakaan. Bertumpuk-tumpuk penyesalan menggunung di hatinya, padahal malam itu dia hendak mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tapi semua terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

**Flashback**

**19-04-2010**

Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya sebal. Di kampus dia ditinggal Hyukjae dan ketika hendak pulang ban mobilnya bocor, Sungguh hari ini hari tersial bagi Zhoumi.

"Eh?" matanya membulat melihat keadaan apartemen yang dia tinggali gelap gulita. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, "Pencuri!" Serunya keras lalu berlari menerjang pintu rumahnya

**Brak!**

Dengan cepat dinyalakan saklar lampu rumahnya,

**Klik!**

"**KEJUTAAANN!"**

Dia menatap terkejut pada semua orang yang berada di dalam rumahnya, "Ka-kalian!" tanyanya tak percaya

"Ne! Saengil Chukkahamnida!" Sorak semuanya serempak. Zhoumi tersenyum bahagia melihat semua teman-temannya berkumpul dan memberikannya kejutan. Tapi matanya tak menangkap sosok KuiXian. Tiba-tiba rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya,

"Mencari KuiXian, huh?" tanya Donghae, Zhoumi mengangguk lemas. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang mendengar pengakuan Zhoumi terkikik geli. " Kau ditunggu di taman Mi! cepatlah datang!" Ucap Donghae, Zhoumi sontak mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia bisa menjalankan rencanya, menyatakan cintanya pada KuiXian.

Dengan cepat dia berlari ketaman yang berada dekat dengan komplek apartemennya. Tapi hatinya kembali kecewa ketika tak menemukan siapapun ditaman itu. Didudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan taman. Kakinya sesekali mendorong pelan ayunan itu dan bergoyang.

"**GEGEE!"**

Sebuah suara dari seberang jakan mengagetkan Zhoumi. Di tolehkan kepalanya menuju kearah suara,

**Deg**

Itu Baby-nya, KuiXian. Tengah berdiri di seberang jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya. KuiXian hendak menyebrang tapi…

**Tiiinn!**

**Brak!**

Sebuah suara klakson mobil diakhiri dengan bunyi orang tertabrak membuat Zhoumi terkejut. Matanya menatap nanar pada tubuh KuiXian yang tergeletak kaku bersimbah darah. Segera dihampiri tubuh KuiXian yang bersimbah darah akibat tertabrak mobil, mobil yang menabraknya melarikan diri.

"Baby!" Zhoumi mengangkat pelan tubuh KuiXian. Di letakkannya kepala KuiXian pada pahanya, di elusnya pelan pipi KuiXian. Matanya memanas, "Baby…" Panggilnya pelan. Hatinya berteriak menyesali perbuatan KuiXian.

KuiXian tersenyum, wajahnya pucat, darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, ditatapnya Zhoumi yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Ge..ge.. hahh.. ja..ngah..aahh me..nangis.." Ucap kuiXian kepayahan, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya tangannya menyka air mata Zhoumi yang telah mengalir deras. "Baby… jangan.. kau harus diam.. hiks…" Jawab Zhoumi memegang tangan KuiXian.

"Ge..ge.. ah..ku.. haahh.. ingin.. aahh.. bica..rahh" Ucap KuiXian kesusahan. Zhoumi mengangguk cepat, didekatkan wajahnya kewajah KuiXian, "Bicaralah Baby.. hiks.." isakan Zhoumi pecah. KuiXian tersenyum, "Sa..rang ahh.. hae.. Zhoumih.. uhuk! Ge.. ge.. uhuk!" Zhoumi terkaget, KuiXian mengucapkan kata Cinta untuknya. Air mata Zhoumi kembali mengalir. Tetesan air matanya terjatuh dipipi KuiXian, "Nado Baby, nado saranghae.. Baby.. Gege juga sangat mencintaimu.. hiks… maafkan Gege!"

KuiXian menarik tengkuk Zhoumi. Mencium bibir Zhoumi penuh cinta. Diabaikan darah yang membasahi bibirnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung sebentar. Pegangan tangan KuiXian pada tengkuknya melemah,

**Pluk!**

Tangan KuiXian terlepas dari tengkuk Zhoumi. Ciumanya pun tak terasa lagi, nasa KuiXian terhenti. "Baby! Tidaaakk! Baby! Bangun! Arrrgghh! KuiXian! Hiks.. aarrghh!" Zhoumi berteriak histeris. Malam itu, cintanya terbalaskan. Dan malam itu pula kado manyakitkan dari KuiXian dia terima. Kado kematian dari tuhan untuk Zhoumi

**Flashback End**

**19-04-2012**

Air matanya mengalir deras. Malam ulang tahunnya dihabiskan untuk menangis. Hari ini, hari kematian KuiXian dan hari ulang tahunnya. Beribu luka mengalir dengan deras, hatinya terkoyak. Cinta yang dinantinya tak akan kembali.

Zhoumi sampai di apartemennya, apartemen yang menyisakan banyak kenangangnya bersama KuiXian.

Ceklek!

"KEJUTAANN!" teman-temanya kembali memberi kejutan. Tapi semua terasa hambar, tak ada KuiXian disisinya. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Gomawo Chingu-ya" ucap Zhoumi malas. Sungguh hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik.

"Tunggu dulu, Mi! kami punya kado untukmu!" cegah Hyukjae ketika Zhoumi hendak melenggang kekamarnya. Zhoumi akhirnya diam ditempat.

"Donghaee! Bawa kadonya!" teriak hyukjae. Dan dari arah kamar KuiXian munculah Donghae dengan seseorang yang ditutupi wajahnya. Zhoumi mengerinyatkan dahinya heran, "Untuk apa memberiku kado manusia?" tanya Zhoumi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum

"Yaa! Lepaskan penutup kepala ini! Aku sesdak nafas!"

Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut namja yang di tutupi wajahnya itu. Donghae mendirikan Namja itu tepat di depan Zhoumi, "Baiklah Kyu, buka penutupnya!" teriak Dongahe. Dengan cepat Namja itu membuka penutup kepalanya,

**SRAK!**

"Haaaahh! Haahh! Aku sesakhh nafashh hhaaaahh!"

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Zhoumi menatap tak percaya pada objek didepannya. Mata itu, bibir itu, senyum itu, itu KuiXian! Perlahan dipeluknya Namja itu, "Baby~ KuiBaby, Gege merindukanmu…" ucap Zhoumi memeluk erat Namja itu. "Eh? kuiBaby? Nuguseyo? Aah.. jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun ibnida" Jawab Kyuhyun. Dirinya tak melepas atau menepis tubuh Zhoumi yang memeluknya.

Kado dari tuhan untuknya…

Tuhan sayang padanya…

Zhoumi kembali tersenyum

"Dia Adik sepupu Heechul, Mi! heheh, kau pasti senang!" Ucap Hyukjae. Zhoumi tak menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae. Dirinya menemukan kembali cintanya, Cho Kyuhyun mirip sekali dengan KuiXian. Percaya dengan hal yang mengatakan kita memiliki kembaran walaupun dari orang tua yang berbeda? Percayalah, karena Zhoumi mengalaminya.

Tuhan memeberikan kado kematian pada Zhoumi

Tapi tuhan mengembalikan apa yang dulu Dia ambil

Kado untuknya kali ini adalah kesempatan kedua, jangan sampai masalalu membuat dia terpuruk lagi.

'Terimakasih tuhan.. terimakasih KuiBaby' Zhoumi berucap dalam hati, "gomawo, Kyu.."

"Eh?"

"Saranghae.."

"Mwo?"

**END**

**Hyaaahh! Akhirnya selesai, maaf bila banyak kesalahan kata dan buat NINAMUM ITHA, eotokkhae? Baguskah? semoga tidak mengecewakan! Dan buat reader sekalian tolong diriview ne? heheh, ini fic MiXian pertama Loh? Huahaha. Semoga dapat feelnya? Akhir kata! REVIEW PLEASE! ThanKYU!**


End file.
